


Confession from the Afterlife

by DaniCarli



Series: ETNuary Challenge [7]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: 1970s, Acceptance, Afterlife, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Character Death, Confessional, Deadly Game, Death, Defeated, ETNuary, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape the Night Season 3, Everlock, Hopeful Ending, References to Depression, Sad, feeling useless, finding life after death, friendship and lack thereof, mission, turned on by friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniCarli/pseuds/DaniCarli
Summary: As she moves on in the Afterlife, Teala has some things to say about her final hours of lifeWarning: hints of depression and possibly bullying
Relationships: The Super Spy | Teala Dunn & Everyone
Series: ETNuary Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588867
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Confession from the Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of ETNuary: Teala Dunn

I was trying, I _really_ was! I had no idea what I was getting myself into, but I don't think any of us did! 

We all thought we were going on a fun adventure to “save a town trapped in the 1970s” as Joey put it, just a fun collab where we dressed up and played make-believe; we didn’t actually think that any of it was real. We didn’t expect to deal with monsters, cursed artifacts, and us being _killed_ off one by one! How could we? But in an instant, it became a mission to survive the night.

I was a team player, I tried to help, I was doing my part...or at least I thought so. Apparently, in the Game of Survival, _trying_ is not enough. You have to have something to contribute or you won’t last the night, that’s just how it works.

You know what else doesn’t last in the Game of Survival? Friendship.

Most of my friends immediately turned on me, thought I was "useless"! I’m not blind, I could see it in their eyes. Nikita was the most vocal about it, and based on how Joey and Colleen acted towards me, it was obvious they were against me as well. And I used to think that those two were the sweetest, most loyal people in the world! It was as if all those years of close friendship meant _nothing_ to them! 

Manny was nice to me though, but I know when it comes to his bestie, Nikita, he will follow her lead. Even _Safiya_ (I realized after my death that I’ve been saying her name wrong, oops!) gave up on me barely an hour after she saved my life in the Clowns’ challenge that killed Jc, someone that the group _wanted_ to live. Nothing I did was good enough!

I thought I helped at the Clown Disco, I don’t believe I ever slowed the group down. And it wasn’t my fault that the Snake Woman bit me, I ran as fast as I could. And I certainly didn’t mean to take too long finding a block in the Serpent’s Tower, I just didn’t want to mess up and topple it over. I didn’t do anything wrong but apparently, I didn’t do anything right. And it's what I didn’t do right that convinced the whole group that I deserved to die! Well, maybe not the _whole_ group.

Of course, there were a few who did care about me. I've been friends with Jc the longest, and he always gave me the benefit of the doubt. Then, there was Roi, who motivated me to keep going and work to help the group even when we were slowly dying from snake venom. But both died immediately, my two closest allies. As for MatPat and Rosanna? They did all they could do.

I only met Matt that very day and he treated me more like an actual friend than any my "supposed" friends. During the first voting, he was the one that warned me I was being targeted. And despite his devastation in failing to save Jc, he did seem relieved that I was still alive. He actually cared, as did Rosanna.

Ro was just an all around sweet and understanding person, supportive, always giving me a chance to redeem myself. I saw the look on her face when Nikita spoke out against me for being weak, and she felt bad for me which sucks, but I appreciated that at least one person didn’t agree with that blonde bitch. After Roi died, I truly thought I still had her and Matt to have my back.

But when our team lost the Hunting Party challenge, even _they_ couldn’t protect me anymore. As defeated as I was, I understand why they voted for me too. Out of the four of us on our team, I was the weakest link, it made the most sense. I’m grateful, though, that they did all they could for me. Rosanna even stayed when the Man with No Name killed me.

She could have just taken the Blood Gem and run off, but for some reason, she remained in place. Sure, it could have been because she was shocked and devastated to see me be strangled to death. But I like to think she stayed because she didn’t want me to die alone. That line of thought is what helps me get through being dead.

I’m not going to lie. It still hurts that people I thought were my friends wanted me to die, that they thought I was an inconvenience and shouldn’t live. 

But you know what? It is what it is. 

I’m finally at peace and away from the horrors that tormented all of us. I guess you could say that I was lucky to be spared from the rest of the night; I can only imagine that it got far worse from there, so maybe it’s better that I died early in the game.

Now that I’ve said what I’ve said and cried about it, I’m ready to move forward. At least in the afterlife, I can be happy, safe, and surrounded by _actual_ friends who love me unconditionally and don’t want me dead (even though I already am, how ironic!) In fact, I pity the so-called friends who went after me. 

Whether they live or die in the town, I know they will end up bitter, sad, and filled with regret with no one to blame but themselves. But that’s not my problem, I don’t care what becomes of them! I do, however, hope that those who _did_ give a damn about me do find the same peace that I found, whether alive or dead. Those who remain a good friend deserve a good ending like I did.

Actually, you know what? I do hope that the friends that went after me find some sort of peace too. At least that means they’ll learn to be better people and _way_ better friends to others. However long that takes, I don’t know, but again, that’s not my problem. At least I know that _I_ deserve happiness, love, and respect. In a weird way, I found that here in the afterlife, so I guess that means something, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, Teala. I wish had something happy and uplifting for you. I promise in the future, I will.


End file.
